


I Love You

by Snurtlicious



Series: Voltron One-Shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Some mid-s6 ep-6 angst, keith got it so bad and he don't even know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snurtlicious/pseuds/Snurtlicious
Summary: Hi I marathoned all of s6 at 2 am and I've been thinking about Shiro and Keith so hard I couldn't sleep.





	I Love You

_Shiro. Shiro. Shiro. Shiro._

                The name bubbled on the forefront of his mind and boiled in the back of it. Keith desperately wanted to connect to the real Shiro, trapped in the astral realm for what felt like years. How long had he spent apart from the real Shiro? Keith had only just returned from a lifetime in the quantum abyss. Of course, he felt more connected to his mother than ever, but the fight with the clone of what he’d thought was his best friend, brother, maybe even…

                Keith shook it off. The thought of Shiro as his lover was unlikely to—

                “ _I love you,” Keith had said._

                His face reddened as he barreled across space as fast as possible, still chanting Shiro’s name in his head in a feverish attempt to make contact.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I marathoned all of s6 at 2 am and I've been thinking about Shiro and Keith so hard I couldn't sleep.


End file.
